The Saga of Kyogre and Groudon
by Josh Johannesen
Summary: What happens when two of the most powerful Pokemon are awakened? Will the world survive? Not based on Pokemon Emerald. Chapter 6 is up. Enjoy, everyone!
1. Beginning

The Rise of Kyogre and Groudon Chapter 1: "Beginning"

Author's Note: The reason you see "The Saga of Kyogre and Groudon" on the story title and "The Rise of Kyogre and Groudon" on the chapter itself is because the story is divided into three parts. The first one happens to be called the Rise. The other two will become evident as time passes.

Oh, of course, here's the standard legal disclaimer... I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, I would making this story become a reality, and I would be rich. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, The Pokemon Company and Gamefreak.

And another thing, the idea of this story was conceived long before Pokemon Emerald was announced. And while I am glad we will finally get to see reality about what happens between these two creatures, this story is an interpretation on the unknown of what would happen if these two creatures were awakened simultaneously.

One more thing... Thanks to my editor, Patrick O'Shea, without whom, none of this would be possible. (Seriously, thanks Pat!)

Okay, now that the formalities are out of the way, let's get on with the story, okay?

The world of Pokemon has been largely explored and cities have popped up in each of the four known regions. (Show satellite maps) Hoenn, Johto, Orre and Kanto make up this world, at least as far as we know. The Pokemon of this world mostly live in peace with the humans, and they are as varied as the environments in which they live. From the great (Show picture of Wailord) to the small (Show picture of Azurill), the mighty (Show pictures of Dragonite, Arcanine and Milotic) to the weak (Show pictures of Magikarp, Sunkern and Hoppip) each Pokemon has its own purpose, its own destiny just waiting to be fulfilled. But, perhaps, some destinies are better left unfulfilled, and some Pokemon are better left buried within the depths of the Poke-World...

-Mt. Pyre-

"Ahhahahahahahahahaha!"

"I don't know why you're so happy, Boss."

"Ahem. Sorry about that. It's just that after all these years of searching, we're within a few steps from finally making our dream come true!"

"Whatever you say, Boss."

As the red-attired group approached the summit of Mount Pyre, a feeling of anticipation filled their leader, Maxie.

However, the trip to the top of the mountain was not without its bumps...

"Who are those people?" Maxie asked with a hint of disgust as he looked at the elderly people up ahead of them.

"Beats me, Boss," replied the grunt.

"No matter! No one will stop the noble cause of Team Magma!"

As they got closer, it became evident that these were no ordinary humans.

"Hey! Why did we stop?!" Maxie screamed as they appeared to halt about 5 feet in front of the old people.

As the grunt looked down, he made a discovery.

"Boss, our feet are still moving."

Maxie looked down and exclaimed, "But that's not possible!"

The old man replied, "Anything's possible, young man."

"Huh? Are you doing this, old man?"

"Not just me, my wife is also doing this."

"But... why are you doing this? All we want to do is help humans and Pokemon alike."

"You are getting yourself into a dangerous situation. What you want to do might put everyone in serious jeopardy!"

"I don't care! I want to help everyone, even if it puts my life at risk!"

The elderly people sighed, and stopped trying to hold Maxie and his group back. Of course, since they were still trying to going forward at the time, every last Team Magma member fell flat on their face. When they got up, no one looked very happy.

"What did you do that for?!" A livid Maxie asked.

The old woman replied calmly, "All we did was lift the barrier."

"At least you could have warned us, you... what did you say?"

"Since your desire to wake the creature is so strong, any amount of our power could not hold you back. So instead, we will tell you what you are getting yourself into."

"How do you know what I'm getting myself into?!"

"The power given to our family by the ancient guardians, Lugia and Ho-oh, allows us to read people's minds as well as hold them back."

"It's almost like you're psychics."

"You could say that. Anyway, let us discuss what you are getting yourself into."

Flashback

The old woman speaks. "Eons ago, when ancient Pokemon like Aerodactyl still wandered the earth, two forces brought forth the most fearsome creatures ever to live. They are known as Kyogre and Groudon."

Suddenly, the two creatures appeared before Team Magma. Groudon is a 20-foot tall red creature on two legs with brown markings all over its body. It also has brown eyes and white spikes on its legs. Kyogre is a deep blue whale-like creature with red markings on its back. It also has red eyes and its flippers are divided into 3 white parts at its ends.

"These creatures were blessed with the power to control land and sea. Groudon controlled the land and Kyogre could control the sea. They were meant to bring forth change on the planet, but did it a little too well..."

The two creatures begin to attack each other with fearsome moves. Many moves hit the opposing Pokemon; however, neither seems to ever get tired.

"You see, these two Pokemon have a natural hatred for each other. They would use their land and sea-based techniques in order to attack one another. This would not be so bad, were it not for the fact that it seemed that no matter how many times the two creatures received damage, they never grew tired at all. It's almost as if their will to out-survive the other caused them to take extraordinary amounts of damage."

"Wow... I never realized that these creatures were so powerful." Maxie said in awe.

"Yes. Now let's continue. The war between them impacted the whole world, eventually creating the continents and islands that exist to this day. It wasn't until Lugia and Ho-oh took a couple of orbs from the primitive humans that they were able to seal away the beasts. That is all we know."

End Flashback

"... I had no idea." Maxie said.

"We have given you all of the things you need to know in order to make a decision about whether to take the orb or not. What is your decision?" The old people said in tandem.

"To be perfectly honest, I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"This war you speak of would only begin again if both creatures were resurrected, correct?"

"That is true."

"However, if only one creature is revived, then there is no chance of war between them again, true?"

"What? Yes, I suppose..."

"Then it's settled! We're taking the orb and reviving Groudon!"

The elderly people sighed again.

"Very well..."

The people reached to a pillar behind them and grabbed a red orb that appeared to be made of glass.

"Take this Red Orb. There's nothing we can do to stop you because of our age. So we will give you the Red Orb and pray to the guardians that nothing bad happens."

"I thank you. Team Magma, let's move out!"

The red-clad Team Magma departed down Mount Pyre. As they did, the old people realized for the first time just how much guarding the Red Orb from Maxie had taken out of them.

"Come, Beatrice, let us go to sleep for awhile."

"Indeed, Calvin."

The old people left the Blue Orb unguarded and went to a cabin which was made invisible by the Pokemon of Mount Pyre. This measure was meant to protect the human guardians when they needed to sleep.

Several Pokemon from the top of the mountain took over guard duties. A Shuppet, a Duskull and a Chimecho, who is made invisible by the two ghost-type Pokemon, now guard the Orb.

-Further down Mt. Pyre-

As Maxie and his group traveled down the mountain, Maxie was quite pleased with the concept of finally making their dreams come true. However, a familiar set of people approached them as they made their way down.

"YOU!" The head of each team yelled at the same time.

Both Maxie and the head of the other team looked like they were ready to send their grunts into battle. The closest grunt whispered something in Maxie's ear. Suddenly, he looked calmer and more confident.

"Normally, I would have my team wipe the floor with your team."

"What did you say?! I, Archie, will not stand to have Team Aqua insulted like this!"

"Too bad! We have something that will help Team Magma accomplish our goals!"

"How did that happen?"

"I'd tell you, but we're in a hurry. Go Claydol!"

Maxie threw a Poke Ball and in a blinding flash, a 6-foot tall brown creature floated before Team Aqua.

"Claydol, use Teleport!"

Instantly, a ball of light enveloped Team Magma. As the light disappeared along with the group, Archie could hear a message from Maxie.

"See you around, losers! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Team Magma was gone. Archie was, to say the least, not thrilled with what just happened...

"Dang it!!! They've already got what they want from here! We'll never wake Kyogre now!"

A grunt was quick to try and calm their leader.

"Sir, how do you know that what we want and what they want are the same thing?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, maybe we are looking for something different at the top of the mountain."

"Hmmm..."

Archie went into thought for several minutes before responding.

"Maybe you're right. We don't know that they took both the Red and Blue Orbs. Alright men, let's march!"

Team Aqua continued their trek toward the misty top of Mount Pyre. It continued for an hour or so, until...

"There it is!" Archie was quite pleased to finally see the pillar with the Blue Orb atop it.

"After all this time, we are a couple of steps away from having the key to our dreams!"

As they tried to approach, someone faded into sight, or rather, three someones.

"What the...? Who are they?"

The grunt replied, "I think they're Pokemon, sir."

"I can see that! But why are they standing in the way? Are they trying to guard the Orb from us?"

"Dusssskull."

"Did that thing just say yes?"

"I would say so, Sir."

"Then don't just stand there! Let's battle them!"

"Go!" Archie and two grunts sent out their Pokemon at the same time.

In a few moments, a shark-like creature named Carvanha, a larger form of Duskull named Dusclops, and a four-legged creature named Absol were out, ready to face the guardians.

"Get them now!"

The Dark and Ghost-type Pokemon were able to easily dispatch the Pokemon guardians. When they were gone, the Blue Orb was ripe and ready for the taking. Archie approached the pillar and took the spherical Orb.

"At long last, the orb is mine! All that's left to do is find and wake Kyogre before those Team Magma goons do the same with Groudon!"

"But... didn't they get a pretty good head start, Sir?"

"Not really. We have a psychic-type too, remember?" Archie nudged the grunt in order to get across his point.

"Oh yeah. Go Kirlia!"

A white and green Pokemon floated before the team.

"Use Teleport!"

In much the same way that Claydol teleported Team Magma, a ball of light surrounded Team Aqua. They disappeared off the mountain, to appear again inside their base.

Now that both Teams have their respective Orbs, what can they do with them? Can they find the legendary beasts? What will happen when they reawaken? Find out the answers to some of these questions in Chapter 2: "Search".


	2. Search

The Rise of Kyogre and Groudon Chapter 2: "Search"

-Team Magma Base, Mt. Chimney-

Maxie was still quite thrilled about his "victory" at Mount Pyre. They had managed to get the Red Orb before Team Aqua could lay their hands on the Blue Orb. However, he realized that their work was still far from over.

"Where is Groudon?" Maxie asked one of the grunts at the giant computer console.

"We're still searching for its resting place, Boss," the grunt replied.

"Well, why is it taking so long?"

"To be perfectly honest, the computer doesn't know what to look for. It wouldn't have any sort of past energy signature with which to track Groudon, seeing as the creature was alive before any sort of technology like this existed."

"Grrr... What good is this stupid orb if we don't have any clue as to the whereabouts of Groudon?"

Suddenly, one of the other grunts spoke up. "Sir, I have an idea. Why don't we use the orb to tell us where Groudon lays?"

Maxie was taken aback by this suggestion. "Explain yourself."

"Well," the grunt continued. "The creature was sealed away long ago by the orb, right?"

"Yesssssss..." Maxie replied.

"Well, wouldn't it make sense that the orb would have some sort of 'recorded' energy pattern which might match Groudon?"

"Wait a minute... that does make sense! You're a genius! What's your name?"

"Carl, sir."

"Well, Carl, I'm promoting you to administrator effective immediately!"

The look on Carl's face was a mixture of pure surprise and pure bliss. "Really?! Thank you so much, sir!" Carl left the room looking very happy knowing that he would be important.

Maxie went back to being serious. "What are the rest of you waiting for? Put the orb in the Energy Analyzer!"

As one of the grunts pushed a button, a strange-looking device came out of the ground. A black, circular pedestal on a beige pedestal shot out of the ground. At the same time, a glass tube descended from the ceiling, but stopped shortly after coming out of the ceiling.

Maxie handed the Red Orb to one of his grunts and watches as she placed the orb on the pedestal.

"Start the Energy Analyzer!" Maxie bellowed to his group.

When the grunt at the device pressed the red button, the glass tube fell the rest of the way and into place over the device. Maxie and the rest of the team present in the computer room then put on pairs of sunglasses. When the tube was in place, a blinding light covered the room as the analyzer went to work on the orb.

-Meanwhile, at Team Aqua HQ, in the rock formations near Pacifidlog Town-

A blinding flash of light covered Archie's room within the base as he and the other members of Team Aqua assigned to Mount Pyre came into existence in the room.

"What do we do now, sir?" One of the grunts asked politely.

"Quite simple. We put the Orb in our energy analyzer in order to find Kyogre. Then we go and awaken him before Maxie and those Team Magma goons wake Groudon!!!"

As the grunts walked to the computer room, one of the grunts looked a little confused as to why their boss would know so much on the subject.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying so, you seem to know a lot about the orbs."

"Well, unlike my rival Maxie, I am quite well-versed in the legend of Kyogre and Groudon. I think he just found out about them very recently."

"How did you find out about them?"

"When I started this team several years ago, I already had the goals and means in my head. You see, I found out about them while studying at a university long before I even had the idea to found Team Aqua. When I read about the amount of water Kyogre could create, I thought to myself, 'What could I do to use that kind of power to help the world?'

"And then it occurred to me. Create more water habitats for water Pokemon, and at the same time, give the world more water to drink! Then I read about the Orbs and how they controlled the seal on both Kyogre and Groudon. I knew I needed the orbs in order to wake them, but the book didn't say where they were. It wasn't until days ago that I found out the orbs were on Mount Pyre."

As the group entered the computer room, Archie stopped reminiscing about the old days and looked toward the future which was held within the orb and the computers in front of him.

"Put the Orb on the pedestal of the analyzer."

Unlike Maxie's analyzer, this one has a metal tube which performs the same purpose as the glass tube on Team Magma's version. As soon as the orb was on the analyzer, the tube was lowered.

"Start the analyzer!" Maxie bellowed.

A motor started running, and unlike Team Magma's version, this one shone only a few beams of light out of its tube. It took about 30 seconds to do the job, but after the motor stopped running, a signal appeared on a small island on the map of Hoenn on the computer screen in front of them.

"Yes! That must be Kyogre's resting place!"

The map showed the signal to be on one of a pair of islands to the southeast of Mossdeep City. Archie was quite excited about being one step closer to realizing their dream.

However, one grunt was a little more realistic. "Sir, how do we know where on the island Kyogre is sleeping?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would assume it would be sleeping in a cave of some sort, but how do we know we can enter it?"

"Keep talking."

"Well, maybe the entrance is aboveground, and maybe the entrance is underwater."

"Hmmm... Good point. Fortunately, we have a solution handy for just such an occasion."

Archie pressed a button next to what looked like an intercom system for the entire base. "Harriet, please come to the computer room now."

In a few moments, a young woman who was clad in blue much like the rest of the team walked into the room.

"You rang, Archie?"

"Yes I did. I have a job for you to do."

"Yes?"

"Well, I need you to do some spying and find out about this island," pointing out the signal onscreen. "See if you can't discover if there is a cave on the island and where the entrance is."

"How am I going to do that?"

"That's easy. Use your computer hacking skills and see if you can't get into that moron Giovanni's satellite system. He is cocky and doesn't think we have the technology to hijack one of his satellites."

"Understood, sir." She walked out of the room very calmly.

"Do you think she can do the job?" One of the grunts asked inquisitively.

"That's why we hired her in the first place. She's tops when it comes to hacking into computer systems all over the world and beyond. If anyone can figure out how to use those satellites, she can."

-Harriet's Room-

"At last! I've been waiting for a job that would challenge me, and it looks like Archie finally gave one to me. Even though he says that Giovanni won't see it coming, I'm still going to be very careful."

She turned on what appeared to be a normal laptop computer, but in fact had one of the most powerful antennas in the world. With the right set of commands and addresses, this computer could breach even the most stout of security measures.

After Harriet brought the computer online, she began to search for the address of the computer network controlling the orbital satellites held by Team Rocket. It didn't take long at all for her to find the location of Giovanni's controlling computer network.

However, now came the hard part, infiltrating the computer system without Giovanni noticing. In order to do that, she would need to crack the password. At first, she thought this might be hard, but following Archie's advice, she tried an obvious password, "Rocket".

Surprisingly, this password unlocked the system. Suddenly, the entire system's resources were made available to her.

"I guess Archie was right. Giovanni didn't think I could do this. Now to get the info Archie's looking for..."

-Team Magma Base, Computer Room-

"How much longer will this take?!" Maxie was starting to get a little impatient.

"I'm sure Laura is working as hard as she can to find the data we need, but while we're waiting, I have a question."

Maxie sighed. "Well, I guess I need a distraction for a moment. What do you want to ask?"

"Where did you get the idea to awaken Groudon?"

"Well, it began many years ago. I was a decent trainer with decent Pokemon. I could beat gym leaders like everyone else can, but something seemed wrong. I wasn't happy with my success. I remember thinking to myself, 'What's wrong with me? I should be happy with how I'm doing, and yet I'm not.'

"It was soon after that, I realized that the empty feeling inside of me was because I wasn't helping anyone out. I could have all of the success in the world, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I couldn't do anything to help both humans and Pokemon.

"I then started looking at books every chance I got when I visited towns on my training route. I found many different ways I could help, but to me, it was all too small. I needed to do something that would not only help people and Pokemon, but also make my mark on history.

"It wasn't until two years ago, when I visited a small college outside the rural town of Fallarbor that I found the ticket. It was a book about Groudon and Kyogre. When I read about the power that Groudon possessed, a thought occurred to me. 'Humans need land to cultivate and make their own. If I could make more land by awakening Groudon, the world would celebrate me as a hero! The best part is that land Pokemon would also gain new habitats to live in, thus helping both Pokemon and humans!"

"That's great, Boss, but what does that have to do with Team Magma?"

"Simple. After reading the legend, I knew I was going to need help to pull off the job. It didn't matter that I had no idea how to awaken Groudon, if I could get some help, we could do it together."

Suddenly, the door opened to the computer room. A red-garbed young lady walked in, laptop in arm.

"So, Laura, what's the word?"

"Well, Giovanni's satellites were easy to crack. Of course, my search found someone else on the system, but that's no concern to us."

"What did you find out?"

"There's good news and bad news. The good news is that the suspected caverns below the island do exist."

"So that's where Groudon is!"

"Wait a minute, Maxie. You haven't heard the bad news, yet."

Maxie looked at her with trepidation in his face. He must have known that he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"The entrance to the cavern is through an underwater passageway near the island."

"What?!!" Maxie was clearly not thrilled with this answer.

-Team Aqua Base, Computer Room-

"What did you find out, Harriet?" Archie asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, there is a cave beneath the island in question. However, the entrance is not on the surface. It's instead entered through an underwater passageway underneath the isle."

"Hmmm... I think things are about to get a lot more interesting..."

What does Archie have up his sleeve? What has Maxie so riled up? Will they succeed in awakening Kyogre and Groudon? Find out in Chapter 3: "Awakening"!


	3. Awakening

The Rise of Kyogre and Groudon Chapter 3: "Awakening"

-Team Aqua Base, Computer Room-

"Hmmm... things are about to get a lot more interesting." Archie said with a smirk on his face.

"Why's that, sir? I don't think either of our teams have submarine technology." A grunt observed.

"That's where you're wrong. We stole some plans from Slateport City a while back. Our scientists have been secretly working to create our submarine. Honestly, what kind of water-based team would we be without the technology to go underwater?"

"Uh... Not much of one, sir?"

"Exactly."

-Team Magma Base, Computer Room-

Maxie was a little more upset about finding out that the only route to Groudon would take them underwater. "HOW IN THE WORLD ARE WE GOING TO GET TO HIM?!!!"

"Calm down, sir. Please."

Maxie glared at the grunt's feeble attempt to stop his yelling. "YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THERE IS NO WAY FOR US TO GET TO GROUDON?!!!!!"

Another grunt stepped into the room cautiously. "Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we have some news from one of our spies at Devon Corporation."

Maxie took a deep breath and calmed down, if only for a moment. "What do you have to tell me?"

"We have found out that Captain Stern, who works at the Docks at Slateport City, is nearly finished on building a diver for exploring the bottom of the ocean."

The grunt's news caught Maxie off guard, and in effect, drained away the rest of his anger. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, sir. It's set to launch at 12 noon tomorrow."

Maxie had a keen look in his eye and a big smile on his face. "Perfect. When Stern prepares to launch that diver, Team Magma will be there to break up the party."

-Team Aqua Base, Laboratory-

As night fell in the Hoenn region, Team Aqua scientists were still working to perfect their submarine. It was a small craft, large enough to fit maybe 10 members of the team. It was a nearly completed craft as it was now. The only left to do was to finish and install an engine which would allow it to stay underwater indefinitely.

"Do you think we'll be able to finish this in time for launch tomorrow?" One scientist said to another.

"Sure. We just need to do some fine tuning to assure optimum efficiency at the depth Archie requires to get Kyogre. We've already done the simulations needed to determine the optimum settings for this engine. It's just a matter of doing it."

It was easy for the scientists to tweak the engine using specialized tools. After only one more hour, it was ready for insertion into the submarine. This engine was to be placed in the back compartment of the sub.

"It's a good thing that Archie went all out and built soundproof walls around this lab. Otherwise, it would be impossible to get the job done until morning."

"What?" The scientist operating the crane couldn't hear the one on the ground because of the amount of noise the machine generated. Only through hand signals could any amount of communication occur. It took about 15 minutes to get the engine installed inside the diver.

When the job was done, both scientists were feeling quite satisfied with themselves. Seeing as the job only took 10 days as a whole, there was little wonder as to why.

"We did it."

"Yes, and now we can relax for a few days."

"Especially because instructions as to how to use it are written within the sub. They can figure it out on their own without our assistance."

"And now, we shall... get some sleep."

-7:00 A.M., Launching Point-

After Archie had piloted the sub to what Team Aqua calls the "Point of Destiny", he got out onto a wooden dock. The reason the dock was known as the "Point of Destiny" is because this is where they will launch to meet their destiny, awakening Kyogre.

The 9 members of the team slated to go, as well as many others wanting to see them off were present when Archie stepped up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to see us off!"

The 9 members who were to depart with Archie stepped forward and behind him. After they did, one by one they turned to face those who came to see them off.

Archie spoke while holding out the Blue Orb. "When we return, all of our dreams of helping the world will have come true! Wish us luck!"

The crowd of Team Aqua members cheered loudly as the group stepped inside the submarine. The door shut, and the submarine went underwater.

"Ok, men! Let's get it right the first time!"

"YES, SIR!" All of the grunts yelled at the same time.

As Archie read the instructions etched on the wall, the grunts got into position to follow those instructions. When he was finished, the grunts performed the necessary actions with all due speed. It was at this point, that Archie and Team Aqua realized that there was no turning back. It was either awaken Kyogre or die trying.

-Slateport City Docks, 12:00 P.M.-

A crowd had gathered outside the building which housed the docks for the city of Slateport. The reason was that a well-known oceanographer, Captain Stern, had announced that this would be the day that the Devon Corporation would unveil their "diver" to explore the ocean floor.

A tall, burly man appeared from within the docks and spoke to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming! On behalf of the Devon Corporation, I thank you for your interest in this project."

-Meanwhile, in the back of the building...-

Maxie and Team Magma had come at just the right time, it seemed. Captain Stern was outside, as was many of the workers within the building. It was only a matter of getting inside.

"Put the explosives on the building." Maxie spoke quietly; despite the fact that the crowd was cheering so loudly that no one could hear them anyway.

The explosive bearing grunt put a remote controlled explosive on the building. They all ran behind a tree several feet away.

"Push the button." Maxie commanded in the same quiet tone.

Upon pushing the button, a loud noise occurred and a hole was created in the side of the building. Despite the noise of the explosive, the crowd continued to make noise. It seemed that they had not heard the explosion.

"Let's go, quickly."

-Front of the Docks-

Captain Stern attempted to quiet the crowd down before speaking through a megaphone. "And now, without further ado, let's unveil..."

"Team Magma's Diver!" A second voice spoke.

The crowd quickly hushed as they watched the diver come out of the docks and park about 25 feet away. When it stopped, Maxie appeared out of the porthole.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Captain Stern said very angrily.

"It's quite simple, Captain. You built this diver, but we have more use for it than you do. So, we steal it."

"You're hurting Pokemon research with this act!"

"We have better things to do than 'Pokemon research'. When we're done, you'll be parading us as heroes! So long! Hahahahaha!"

Archie went back into the porthole and the machine dived underwater.

The entire crowd of people just stared into space at the sight they just saw. Captain Stern couldn't believe what he had just seen, either.

"Now what do we do? It'll take weeks to build another one."

One of the workers responded. "Sir, I'm not sure there's much we can do. I mean, it's not like we can just call Officer Jenny and expect her to find a diver when it's underwater."

"You're right. We'll just have to hope that they don't do anything drastic..."

-Underwater-

The natural Pokemon of the seas played in the water below the waters of the eastern sea. Horsea, Corsola, Chinchou and Clamperl all play with each other not knowing of the impending danger coming to the world. The only hint comes when they are temporarily interrupted by a machine which is traveling at a brisk pace through the sea. After the sub passes over, another one passes by within a couple of hours.

-Legend Isles, Eastern Isle-

A cavern lit by miniature holes in the ceiling has many Zubat and Golbat on the ceiling. It was daytime, so this was their time to sleep. Suddenly, the silence in the cave is broken by a grey machine which surfaced in the small lake at the edge of the cavern. Normally, the bats would have gone nuts at the disturbance, but they could feel something more about the humans who came out. They somehow knew that if they moved, then they would be in danger.

-Legend Isles, Western Island, 30 minutes later-

The red diver came into the dimly-lit cavern. When it stopped, a group of 8 people came out. The Red Orb was pulsating light like it never had before.

"We must be getting close to Groudon, men." Maxie said quietly, not knowing if the Zubat and Golbat were going to attack.

They marched deeper into the cavern, allowing the Red Orb to show them the way.

-Eastern Legend Isle-

As Archie and Team Aqua continued into the cavern, they came upon a large underground lake within a room about 2,000 feet into the cavern.

"Come on, then. Let's go for a swim, shall we?"

All of Team Aqua was very capable of swimming through the waters of this cave. Of course, because the water was in a cavern, there were very few Pokemon present. The ones who were could see some sort of pulsing blue light and knew better than to come even close to them.

After about 10 minutes, they reached the other side and saw an entrance which sloped downward.

"You two, stay behind. We need to guard the cavern in case someone gets an idea to try and stop us."

"Yes sir!" The two grunts said in tandem.

-Western Legend Isle-

The light was getting brighter as 5 remaining members of Team Magma descended deeper into the cavern. A red tinge was evident in the light they were seeing.

"We must be getting closer to Groudon." Maxie spoke quietly.

The rest of grunts dared not speak a word, for they knew that their destiny was within their grasp. There were no Pokemon within these rooms, mainly because of the constant pulsing energy coming from the deepest room in the complex.

-Eastern Legend Isle-

The Blue Orb was pulsing at the fastest pace they had seen since they got into the cave. As they continued walking, they passed several entryways to the deepest part of the cave. When they passed one particular door, the Blue Orb suddenly stopped pulsing.

Archie quickly figured out what was going on. "That last door we passed must have been the entrance to the resting place of Kyogre!"

They quickly backtracked to the previous doorway and the Orb began to pulse again. They knew that Team Aqua's destiny lied only a few feet away.

"Stay here. I'm going on alone to awaken Kyogre." Archie said in a very serious tone.

The rest of grunts didn't like the idea of him going on alone, but they also knew that there was little they could do about it.

-Western Legend Isle-

"I'm doing this alone. As keeper of the Red Orb, it's my responsibility to awaken the Lava Beast Groudon."

"But, sir. What if you get hurt?"

"Fear not for me, my men. If I awaken Groudon, then my life will be complete. I will have no regrets after that point."

The grunts sighed. They cared deeply for their leader, despite the fact that they were sent to do the most menial tasks one could think of.

Maxie stepped into the doorway and knew that destiny was calling.

-Simultaneously- (Split screen, you know? –ed)

As both leaders went down the final few steps the light was getting progressively brighter. When they reached the bottom, they entered the doorways before them.

"Ahhh!" Both leaders were flabbergasted at the sights before them.

Maxie could see a 20-foot tall grey statue of the being he saw in the prophecy. This was Groudon.

Archie could see a 20-foot long grey statue of a whale-like being. He knew instantly, despite never having seen it before, that it was Kyogre.

For both of them, they knew the time had come to finally summon these creatures back to life. Archie and Maxie both held out simultaneously the Orbs necessary to bring the creatures out of hibernation.

"By the power of the Orb, I summon you, the mighty Groudon!" Maxie yelled.

"By the power of the Orb, I summon you, the mighty Kyogre!" Archie yelled at the same time.

Flashes of blinding light surrounded both men and the Pokemon upon the completion of the summoning.

As the light dimmed, some was apparent. Groudon's crevasses were glowing blue and Kyogre's lines were glowing red. As the light continued to shine, the color of both creatures was returning. Groudon was turning red rapidly and Kyogre was becoming blue at the same pace.

After only a minute, the creatures opened their eyes for the first time in centuries.

"It's alive!" Both Archie and Maxie yelled in jubilation.

That happiness would soon turn into fear as they saw both creatures eying them suspiciously. Suddenly, both creatures charged up what looked like a beam attack in their mouths.

"No, wait! This can't be happening!"

Kyogre and Groudon fired their attacks at the same time.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!" Both men screamed.

What caused Kyogre and Groudon to go berserk and attack the people who awakened them? What will happen when both creatures break free from their prisons and unleash their rage on an unsuspecting world? Will anyone be able to stop them? When will I stop asking questions I already know the answer to? Find out the answers to some of these questions next time in Chapter 4, "Gathering"!!


	4. Gathering

The Rise of Kyogre and Groudon Chapter 4: "Gathering"

Author's Notes: I'm sorry to single out one person, but someone who has reviewed this story has suggested that Pokemon Emerald does not exist. (I will not name names) I would like to set the record straight and say that Pokemon Emerald is the newest GBA Pokemon Game, and that it does include a story involving both Kyogre and Groudon. It has already come out in Japan, and is due here in the U.S. sometime in April of next year.

I would once again point out that very little of this story is based on the events of Pokemon Emerald. This story will have some common elements with it, but that is because they make almost too much sense when referring to these two creatures. Now, with those things having been said, on with the show! 

-Legend Isles-

"By the power of the Orb, I summon you, the mighty Groudon!" Maxie yelled.

"By the power of the Orb, I summon you, the mighty Kyogre!" Archie yelled at the same time.

Flashes of blinding light surrounded both men and the Pokemon upon the completion of the summoning.

As the light dimmed, some things were apparent. Groudon's crevasses were glowing blue and Kyogre's lines were glowing red. As the light continued to shine, the color of both creatures was returning. Groudon was turning red rapidly and Kyogre was becoming blue at the same pace.

After only a minute, the creatures opened their eyes for the first time in centuries.

"It's alive!" Both Archie and Maxie yelled in jubilation.

That happiness would soon turn into fear as they saw both creatures eying them suspiciously. Suddenly, both creatures charged up what looked like a beam attack in their mouths.

"No, wait! This can't be happening!"

Kyogre and Groudon fired their attacks at the same time.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!" Both men screamed.

As the beams died down, there was nothing left of Maxie except for ashes. As for Archie, he didn't make out so well either. He was now an Aqua Popsicle.

-Half a world away...-

Naval Island, a spire of rock that jutted out from the ocean. (Not to be confused with Navel Island, home of one of the Gyms in the Orange Archipelago.) It was part of a recently discovered (by the outside world) area of the world now known as the Sevii Archipelago. The Sevii Archipelago consists of 9 islands inhabited by people who don't have much contact with the outside world. This is the exact reason why Team Rocket has a base here and several legendary Pokemon have decided to make their homes here.

The two Pokemon that live on Navel Island are the two Birds of Legend, Lugia and Ho-oh. Lugia has made its home on this island for thousands of years. Ho-oh had come recently, within the last 200 years, to live on the island after the incident at what is now known as the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City.

But today, both Pokemon would feel something a bit... strange.

"Grahhhh!" Ho-oh cried.

"Did you feel that too, Ho-oh?" Lugia said telepathically.

"Grah. Grahh!"

"Something's seriously wrong. The energy patterns are much different now than they were a while ago."

"Grahhhhhhh!!!"

Lugia looked a little shaken. "Do you really think so?"

"Grah."

"Then let us depart to the place the humans call Mount Pyre and check on the status of the sacred orbs."

Ho-oh took off from its perch and Lugia emerged from the ocean and began to fly alongside him.

-West Legend Isle-

Groudon began to walk up the stairs of the bottom section of its lair. As it did, small earthquakes shook the cavern. Above it, the members of Team Magma could feel tremors every so often.

"What's that? Why's the floor shaking?"

"Perhaps Maxie finally woke Groudon up."

Suddenly, one of the grunts looked down the stairs and turned pale-faced. "Uhh, uh, uh, look at that!"

The rest of the grunts stationed at the stairs looked down and saw the 20 foot tall Groudon. They all looked in awe at the giant creature now standing before them. However, much like Maxie before them, their surprise would soon turn to fear as Groudon charged up another beam in its mouth.

"No! It can't end this way!" The grunts all said in unison.

As Groudon fired off another Fire Blast attack the grunts could do nothing except stand and await their fate. They couldn't even scream their last breath...

-Eastern Legend Isle-

As the Team Aqua members awaited the return of their leader. What they didn't know is that below them, the newly awakened Kyogre was looking for a way out...

"Hey, you guys, do you feel something?"

"Yeah... like the floor is getting wetter."

The grunts looked down and did see that the water level appeared to be rising. Needless to say, it caused a panic in the Team Aqua members posted at the entrance to the tomb of Kyogre.

"Why's the water coming up?" One grunt yelled as the water level was beginning to come up faster.

"How should I know?" Another screamed as the group swam as quickly as they could, trying to reach higher ground.

Even that didn't help, for soon, water filled the entire cavern as Kyogre's Water Spout attack came to an end.

For both teams, what had seemed to be the highest honor anyone could bestow upon them was now the biggest tragedy in the history of both teams, though they didn't know it yet.

Someone else, however, was becoming painfully aware of it...

-Mt. Pyre-

"What happened to the Blue Orb?" The old woman asked her husband.

"I don't know. Maybe it was taken during our little nap?"

Suddenly, the fog which normally covered Mount Pyre appeared much darker than normal. The elderly couple knew that this was not a good sign.

"Oh, my... I'm afraid the prophecy is coming true, dear."

"Yes. I think so too. That means that the Birds of Legend will be coming here soon..."

But they weren't the only ones to notice the slight change in the fog surrounding Mount Pyre...

-Route 121, North of Mount Pyre-

A young man named Ken Masterson walked along the trail near the Safari Zone, anxiously moving toward earning his seventh Hoenn League Badge, the Mind Badge in Mossdeep City.

"I can't believe that I am only two badges away from the Hoenn League!" Even though he traveled on his own, he still liked to talk to himself.

Ken was a 14-year old trainer who enjoys training his Pokemon more than anything else. With that being said, he didn't mind getting to battle other trainers at times. He wore what was pretty much the standard, a short-sleeved shirt, jeans and a pair of comfortable sneakers.

As he turned the corner to look toward Mount Pyre, he noticed that the mountain looked different than he thought it would.

"Hmmm... the mountain looks darker than I thought it would."

Ken quickly pulled out his Hoenn landmark guide he got in Rustboro City from a stand with them. He looked up Mount Pyre and saw that the mountain is normally covered in a purple fog. Today, though, the mountain's fog was black.

"Something's not quite right here... Maybe I should go check it out."

Ken went to the end of the dock that marked the beginning of Pyre Lake, also known as Route 122.

"Go, Whiscash!" He yelled as he released a Great Ball.

A white light flashed for a moment. When it cleared, a 4-foot tall catfish floated in the water.

"Whiscash, let's go over there. To Mount Pyre."

"Cash."

Ken climbed on and they were on their way...

-Route 123, South of Mount Pyre-

"I love watering my plants!" A young lady said very happily.

Sheila Hardy was a Pokemon Contest Trainer. She wore a dress along with knee-high socks and black shoes. She didn't like being a part of battles where Pokemon were forced to make each other faint. So she decided to become a contest trainer instead.

"I can't wait to finally go to the Lilycove Conference and try to prove that my Delcatty is the best!"

Even though she did not like to battle, she was still willing to battle to help someone out.

As she continued to water, she decided to bring out Delcatty.

"Come on out!"

"Del! Delcatty!" She was quite happy to be let out for awhile. "Delcatty!" She made a motion for Sheila to play with her for a little while.

"I can take a break for a little while, I guess. Let's go play!"

The two of them played for quite a while along the shores of Pyre Lake. About one hour later, they stopped and Sheila noticed something when she looked out onto the lake.

"Wow! I didn't know that Mount Pyre looked like that! The fog around it is weird."

"Del del cat catty."

"Do you think we should go check it out?"

"Del!"

"Okay!" Sheila pulled out another Poke Ball. "Go, Lanturn!"

A few seconds after the ball hit the water, a blue Pokemon with a yellow light on its head appeared.

"Let's go to Mount Pyre!"

-Mount Pyre Cemetery-

A young man name Martin Duncan sat within the facility built into the mountain. No, he wasn't there mourning the loss of a Pokemon friend. He was there meditating with his Pokemon. You see, this trainer believes that the human is just as important and better be ready to do just as much as the Pokemon in order to succeed.

He wore a black short-sleeved gi, black pants and black slippers. Also, he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands.

This meditation would have surely continued all day, were it not for the fact that a change in the energy patterns around the mountain would catch his attention.

His eyes opened, and without saying a word, Martin began to descend the stairs to the bottom level; where he could then proceed to the path leading to the top of the mountain.

-Legend Isles-

A tranquil day was taking place out on the Eastern Ocean of Hoenn. No one would suspect the catastrophe that was about to repeat itself...

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. It was not a great earthquake, so it was not felt as far as either Sootopolis or Mossdeep City. This shaking continued for about 30 seconds. When it subsided, the dome-like formations that made up Legend Isles suddenly exploded!

When the dust cleared, the two mighty creatures were free for the first time in many millennia. They looked like they were going to enjoy their freedom first before going to work, but they both turned and saw each other for the first time in over 5000 years...

All three of these trainers are different, each with their own way of doing things. Little do they know that their fates have been bound together by a duo of Pokemon. The question is why these particular children were chosen to save the world. And more importantly, will they be up to the challenge? Find out the answers to these questions in Chapter 5: "Prophecy".


	5. Prophecy

Legend Isles-

A tranquil day was taking place out on the Eastern Ocean of Hoenn. No one would suspect the catastrophe that was about to repeat itself…

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. It was not a great earthquake, so it was not felt as far as either Sootopolis or Mossdeep Islands. This shaking continued for about 30 seconds. When it subsided, the dome-like formations that made up Legend Isles suddenly exploded!

When the dust cleared, the two mighty creatures were free for the first time in many millennia. They looked like they were going to enjoy their freedom first before going to work, but they both turned and saw each other for the first time in over 5000 years…

The Reign of Kyogre and Groudon Chapter 5: "Prophecy"

Both creatures roared loudly as their natural instincts kicked in and they began to battle once more. Kyogre lead off by sending activating Drizzle and sending a downpour on Groudon, then launching it 50 feet into the air by using Water Spout, subsequently cracking the ground on which it stood.

After landing, Groudon countered almost immediately with a combo of Drought to reveal the sun and a massive Solarbeam to strike Kyogre for quite a bit of damage.

When both creatures finished their initial blows, they both stared each other down as they realized that neither one had lost any power, and in fact, had seemed to gain more power during their 5000 year hibernation.

Mossdeep City Gym-

Deep within the gym, the psychic sisters Tate and Liza are meditating in order to keep their powers at peak strength. However, they would soon notice something unusual…

"Tate, did you…"

"Feel that?"

"Could it possibly be that…"

"Kyogre and Groudon has returned?"

"Nothing else in Hoenn has…"

"This kind of power."

"We need to contact…"

"Steven. He'll know what to do."

They both left the room and went into their sleeping chambers where their phone was.

Ever Grande Island, Inside Hoenn League HQ-

It was a rare thing to have all of the Elite Four and the Champion in the same building at the same time, but this was the case because they were getting ready for the Hoenn League Tournament.

This was the time of day in which they got to take a break and have something to eat. So we find the five powerful trainers eating lunch inside League Headquarters.

"What do you think about this year's competition?" Steven asked interestedly.

"Well, I certainly hope they're stronger than last year's bunch. They were just pathetic." Glacia said.

"It's because they weren't in tune with their Pokemon, right Phoebe?"

"You're right, Drake. The trainers last year were not as concerned with the condition of their Pokemon."

"Who cares? Just as long as I get to fight someone better this time!" Sydney exclaimed.

Suddenly, the phone rang in the next room.

"I'll get that." Steven said as he got up from the table.

"What do you want to bet, it's someone needing Steven's help." Sydney complained.

"Why does he always get to go and help other trainers?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably because he's the strongest trainer in Hoenn." Drake replied.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Steven was taking what turned out to be a very important call…

"Hello, Tate."

"Greetings, Steven. We have a big problem."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We've been feeling some strange energies coming from south of here."

"Strange energies?"

"Yes. The energies are exceptionally strong and seem to oppose each other. My sister and I have reason to believe that they are originating from Kyogre and Groudon."

"You're kidding! The legendary beasts who almost destroyed the world 5000 years ago are back!"

"That's what Liza and I believe is going on. You know as well as we do that if that is the case…"

"They'll head for Sootopolis Island!"

"Exactly."

"Thank you both for the info. I'm on my way to Sootopolis Island now. If nothing else, I can evacuate the island before they show up."

"Good luck Steven, and Godspeed."

Steven began to run for the front door of League HQ, passing his fellow trainers along the way.

"Steven, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Drake, I'm going to Sootopolis Island."

"I'll go with you as well."

"Not this time. It's far too dangerous there to risk bringing anyone else along."

"Why? Is something going on?"

"sigh… Drake, there's a chance that the legendary beasts Kyogre and Groudon have returned, and I need to get everyone off Sootopolis Island."

"Oh. Well, then it's all the more reason to have me go. After all, Altaria, Flygon and Salamence can fly just as well as your Skarmory and you'll need all the help you can get evacuating Sootopolis."

"sigh… Fine. You can come with me to Sootopolis. I'll contact Wallace before we leave and alert him to the situation."

"Fine with me."

Skies of Hoenn-

Lugia and Ho-oh were on their way to Mount Pyre on the eastern half of the Hoenn Continent. They chose to fly in the stratosphere in order to avoid being seen by anyone who wasn't meant to see them.

"We must hurry Ho-oh! I can feel their energies, which means they must have broken out of their islands!"

Ho-oh simply nodded in agreement as they flew onward toward Mount Pyre…

Base of Mt. Pyre-

A young girl and her blue and yellow Pokemon were coming to the entrance to Mt. Pyre from the east, while a young boy and his blue Pokemon with whiskers were approaching from the west. They both arrived at the foot of Mt. Pyre at about the same time.

"Hello, there. My name is Sheila."

"Hey, my name is Ken. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you going up Mt. Pyre, too?"

"Yes, I am. I thought I saw something strange."

"Hey, me too! Maybe we should go together."

"Well, there is strength in numbers. Okay, let's go!"

They both entered the mountain cavern which was home to a Pokemon cemetery, much like Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town. There were usually people within, mourning the loss of their beloved Pokemon. However, today there were very few people inside, so it made both Sheila and Ken believe even more that something strange was going on.

"Are you here to climb the mountain, too?" A young man said as he came down the stairs from the upper levels of the cemetery.

"Yes, but who are you?" Sheila asked.

"Martin. I take it you also felt something strange."

"Well, we didn't feel anything, but we did see a strange aura surrounding the mountain."

"Maybe there's a reason we're all here."

"Perhaps, but there's really only one way to find out, and that's to climb the mountain. Come on."

"Wait, don't you want to know who we are?"

"Frankly, I could care less. Now, come on already!"

"Boy, that guy could use some people skills, couldn't he, Sheila."

"You got that right, Ken."

Top of Mount Pyre-

The two elderly guardians of the orbs were trying to figure out what to do next. They clearly could feel the return of Kyogre and Groudon to the world.

"What should we do now, Calvin?"

"I… do not know, Beatrice. Things are going to get a whole lot worse before they get better."

"I couldn't agree more." A third voice entered their heads from out of nowhere. "So we must do something before the world falls into another cataclysm."

"Who is that?" Calvin asked out loud.

"We are the descendants of the Pokemon who gave your descendants the powers you now possess."

"Lugia and Ho-oh?"

Both legendary Pokemon flew down from above the fog to confirm their suspicions about the mysterious voice.

"So it is you."

"Yes. We must act quickly if we are the spare this world."

"How? We don't have the Orbs anymore, and both of us could sense their destruction."

"True. However, there is still one way to get it done…"

Eastern Ocean-

Groudon used its Eruption attack in order to create an island underneath Kyogre and beach it. Initially, it worked well, and Kyogre cringed a little from the pain of having lava poured on your underbelly.

However, Kyogre soon after activated Drizzle to start the rains again and wash it back into the water. Underneath where the creature had been, several Water-type Pokemon including Staryu and Tentacool laid, squished and dead.

Kyogre then proceeded to crack the island on which Groudon stood by using Water Spout. Groudon was launched 50 feet into the air before it came down. It would have crashed into the ocean, were it not for the fact that Groudon had the instincts to launch a combination of Drought and Eruption to re-strengthen his island immediately before impact.

Both creatures glared at each other after their second round of attacks. It was becoming obvious to both of them that the other was not going to back down, no matter what.

Top of Mt. Pyre-

"The only way to stop Groudon and Kyogre is to create another set of Orbs." Lugia said telepathically.

"But, wasn't the material that it was made out of lost long ago?" Calvin asked.

"Besides, even if there was such a material left, we wouldn't be able to get it. We're too old to even be thinking about leaving this mountain, much less getting a material that was long considered exhausted."

"There may be one hope left. The Chosen Ones."

Just as Lugia finished this statement, all of the beings on the mountain could feel someone, in fact a group of people, coming up to the summit.

"Ho-oh! Let's get above the fog until we know it's safe to come down!"

Ho-oh simply nodded in agreement, and both Pokemon flew back above into the fog.

Ken, Martin and Sheila all came up the mountain in tandem, though it appeared that Martin was not too thrilled about the situation he was in. When they got to the summit, the only people present were the two elderly people.

"Hello, dears," Beatrice said in her best stereotypical grandma voice.

"What brings you children up here?" Calvin asked, in a genuinely interested voice.

Even though Martin opened his mouth to talk, Ken was first to speak. "We all saw something strange from the outside of the mountain."

"Strange?" Calvin asked. "How so?"

"The fog around the mountain was funny-looking. It was this black color!" Sheila said.

Both Calvin and Beatrice knew what was going on in a real hurry. However, they weren't going to "spill the beans" until inquired about it directly.

"What's going on here?" Martin asked rather bluntly. "I've been meditating on this mountain long enough to know that something is not right.

A mysterious voice then rang out in their heads. "I believe I can answer that."

As these words were being said telepathically, two large birds came out from the cover of the fog. One was a large silver Pokemon with long wings, a light blue underbelly, silver feet, dark blue spines on its back and a long tail. The other was another large Pokemon. However, this one was red with blue claws, red and green wings, a green neck, yellow tail feathers and a yellow "comb" on its head. All three young trainers stood in awe of these creatures. There was an awkward silence for several minutes.

After the shock wore off, Ken was the first to say anything to them. "I think I've seen them before, but only in my textbooks back at Pokemon School."

Martin said rather seriously, "I believe they are the legendary Pokemon Lugia and Ho-oh."

Sheila suddenly seemed rather excited. "Wow! Who would have guessed that coming here would make me meet Lugia and Ho-oh!"

"Calm down, child. Our appearance before you isn't one of joy, but rather one of grave importance. For you children have been chosen for an impossibly difficult task."

Ken looked completely puzzled by that last statement. "What do you mean, 'chosen'? And what task have we been selected to do?"

Lugia's voice once again rang out in their heads. "You children were able to see the strange aura surrounding the mountain, correct?"

The young trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

"What you saw was a, how shall I say, a beacon of sorts. It is meant to only be seen by those humans with the necessary attributes to be able to take on the task at hand. Since you saw the black aura, it is clear to us that you have been chosen to take on this mission."

"What mission?" Ken asked with anger in his voice at the avoiding of this question.

Ho-oh looked directly at the children as Lugia made one more statement. "You have been chosen to stop Kyogre and Groudon."

Knowledge of the two legendary beasts was limited, so they had no clue what Lugia was talking about. Lugia was able so sense this, and so he decided it was best to explain what was going on…

Lugia and Ho-oh know far more about these two Pokemon than anyone else in the world. And in the next chapter, they will reveal all, including the way to seal Kyogre and Groudon once more. The question is, will Ken, Martin and Sheila accept the task set before them? Find out in Chapter 6: "History".


	6. History

The Reign of Kyogre and Groudon Chapter 6: "History"

"Children, I can sense you have not been made familiar with Kyogre and Groudon. So now it is time for you to know exactly what you're up against." Lugia said telepathically.

Lugia and Ho-oh then combined their powers to create a sort of "virtual world" in which everyone on the summit of Mt. Pyre would see the events of the past, and at the same time not be harmed by them.

Flashback

Everyone could see a prehistoric world in which some of the most ancient Pokemon were still wandering the lands. Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Anorith and Lileep were in sight, though it was clear that Omastar, Kabutops, Armaldo and Cradily parents were in nests nearby. The trees were very tall and leafy, and quite a few lakes were in immediate sight.

"This is the same world as you live in now, 5 millennia ago. This was the time of the ancient Pokemon whom you only see in fossils now."

They then saw several humans trying to hunt and forage for food.

"Humans also lived during this time. They obviously were nowhere near as technologically advanced as humans today, and they struggled just to survive."

Another image appeared before them which looked like a birds-eye view of the landmass they were looking at a second ago.

"The world back then existed on one spanning continent. Everyone was perfectly happy with things, but…"

An image of Lugia and Ho-oh's ancestors appeared before them. "Our ancestors knew that if people and Pokemon were going to become stronger as species, then some changes were going to have to be made."

"What sorts of changes, Lugia?" Ken asked with great curiosity.

"Mainly changes to the landscape. In order for a creature to grow stronger, it must be allowed to be separate from all others of its own species. The only way to do this, in our ancestor's eyes was to make drastic changes to the landscape. However, they lacked the power needed to complete this task. So they needed to find something which would help them out."

They began to watch as Lugia and Ho-oh took flight, hoping to find just what they needed to bring about change. It took quite awhile, but they found a cavern which looked ordinary on the outside, but everyone could tell that both Lugia and Ho-oh could feel something unusual within the cavern. Inside the cavern, it looked very much like a cavern should; dark, damp and lots of stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Once they got to the end, however, there was something unusual waiting for them; two pillars of pure energy rising from the ground. One was red and the other was blue, but it was clear that this was no ordinary energy.

"These pillars of energy were very powerful and could bring forth the change our ancestors wanted. The red pillar contains the power of land, and the blue one contains the power of the sea."

One other thing that was very noticeable was that the pillars seemed to not want to be near the other. So as soon as the energy left the ground, it repelled the other energy, resulting in a very strange formation with curved pillars going toward the ceiling of the cavern.

"Naturally, these energies oppose each other, because the sea drives back the land, and land reduces the size of the oceans and seas."

"But, then, why use these energies? Weren't there any other options?"

"I'm afraid not, Martin."

Martin looked a little shocked for a moment before he remembered that the only reason Lugia could be talking to them in their minds was that it was a psychic, and a common power of psychics was to read minds.

"If there were other choices, then maybe what you're about to see would never have happened…"

Suddenly, the two ancient birds began firing their own energy into the pillars. Lugia aimed at the blue pillar and Ho-oh the red one. After a short time, the mixture of energies began to turn white, as if something was being created. In fact, the energies were starting to form definitive shapes.

The white light became blinding for a second, and suddenly two creatures stood before them; a giant red biped creature and a humongous whale-like creature. Right away, even though the children had never seen them before, they knew who they were and were instantly terrified.

Lugia could sense the fear in the children almost immediately. "Children, as you have probably guessed, these are the instruments of destruction from long ago, Kyogre and Groudon. Our ancestors thought that if the two creatures of opposing energies never knew of the other's existence, things would be okay, and the creatures could be returned to their energy form after their task was complete."

A couple of seconds later, Lugia and Ho-oh's ancestors created a blinding light. It was an ancient form of Teleport that also took their created creature with them. In other words, Kyogre went with Lugia and Groudon with Ho-oh.

The psychic view suddenly switched to the surface as Groudon appeared with Ho-oh on the edge of the landmass, and Kyogre with Lugia appeared in the middle of it. Almost instantly, the two creatures set to work as if by instinct.

Groudon created small earthquakes and minor lava flows. The results of these actions were new canyons and islands just off the coast. On the other hand, Kyogre used its control of water and the sea to force water up from under the continent. As a result, new lakes and rivers were formed in its immediate location. As Groudon went inland, it used it power over the land to create new mountain ranges, plateaus and other natural landmarks. As Kyogre went out to the sea, it used its powers to create waterfalls in rugged areas, rapids in even more rugged places and ponds.

It would seem that all was well with the world and that everything was going to be fine. That is, until the creatures looked at each other for the first time. Almost instantly, they attacked each other. Groudon launched an Earthquake at Kyogre while Kyogre attacked with Ice Beam. The attacks hit both Pokemon hard and the Earthquake broke up the local landscape. However, after the initial cringing from the force of the attack, neither one appeared any worse for the wear.

"One thing that was highly remarkable about these creatures is the fact that because they were made of opposing energies, they almost have a will to outlast the other." Lugia noted. "As a result, these creatures could take much larger amounts of damage than any other Pokemon."

The battle raged on, with each new attack being more intense than the last. A massive Eruption hit Kyogre and left a large patch of land barren. Kyogre used a Water Spout to lift Groudon into the air. Of course, it came crashing down to Earth seconds later. Because of Groudon's massive weight, it created a large crater as well. Groudon then used Earthquake to attack Kyogre. Because of the land already being weak, the single continent broke up into several pieces. Kyogre splashed down and with it came a massive wave which hit Groudon and washed up with it several Pokemon, including Relicanth.

"Ho-oh and I thought that the battle couldn't get any worse until they realized their full potential."

Before Groudon attacked again, it used some sort of special power to make the weather become extra sunny. It then launched a very painful Solarbeam at Kyogre. As usual, it cringed, and then retaliated by using some power within it to make it rain, and then use Hydro Pump. The attack was much larger than normal, and then it hit for lots of damage. Groudon still looked like it was ready for more. The children could plainly see that the war would clearly take its toll on the world.

"When Ho-oh and I saw that happen, we knew that something had to be done quickly, or else there wouldn't be any living creatures left, just a barren wasteland."

Their view changed to watching the two legendary birds in low flight over what was formally one landmass, now divided into 7. A glint in their eye caught their attention, as they saw a sort of ritual involving two orbs on two raised platforms. The ceremony was taking place on what would eventually become called Mt. Pyre.

"Are those the orbs that were destroyed by Groudon and Kyogre?" Ken asked Lugia.

"Yes. Those are, indeed, the orbs of legend which were used originally to seal the two creatures' power away."

The ritual had plenty of people gathered around the orbs in the hopes of finding some salvation from the events of recent days and what they believed were the bringers of the apocalypse.

Lugia and Ho-oh landed behind those gathered at the ceremony and immediately caught the attention of the ancient "priest".

"Look everyone, it's the guardians!"

Everyone looked at the two legendary birds in awe. Normally, these two would be quite happy at the admiration, but today was completely different.

Lugia spoke telepathically to the priest, "We need to borrow those orbs from you."

The priest looked back at the orbs. He was bewildered as to what the guardians could possibly want with the orbs.

"These orbs are made out of Mythril, are they not?"

The priest was surprised by the sudden question. "Well… uh… yes. They are made out of Mythril."

"Then let us borrow them. They may be the only way to save the world."

At first, the priest didn't know what to say. After about thirty seconds, "Fine. I will allow you to take the orbs."

"Thank you. I promise we will bring them back when we're done with them."

"Fine with me."

And with that, Lugia and Ho-oh flew over the congregation and grabbed the two orbs. After grabbing them, they flew in place for a moment to get an idea of where Kyogre and Groudon were at the moment.

Then they took off toward the north-west. The psychic image changed again, viewing once more the destruction that Kyogre and Groudon were creating. Lava and water columns surrounded the two creatures. The sky was a completely black. With every passing attack, the land that Groudon was standing on became less and less inhabitable. The water Kyogre was swimming in also became rougher every time it was attacked.

Suddenly, Lugia and Ho-oh flew in from the south-east. The two Apocalypse creatures didn't notice them at first, because they were too enthralled with destroying each other. When the two legendary birds got close enough, they used the orbs power to launch a powerful attack at the creatures. Just before they were hit, Kyogre and Groudon turned to see the birds and the orbs.

The attack hit and both Kyogre and Groudon screamed in real pain as their power was drained from them. The attack lasted for about thirty seconds, after which the orbs took their red and blue colors. Both creatures were completely exhausted, having all their energy stripped from them. They collapsed on the spot.

The next thing for the legendary birds to do was to return the two Orbs to their owner. They knew that Groudon and Kyogre were not going to be able to recover very quickly from that attack, if at all. So they flew back to the southeast toward Mt. Pyre. After a couple of minutes, the birds were back at Mt. Pyre. The people had left with no ritual to complete because of the absence of the orbs.

"I can feel a serenity that hasn't been present in the world for a few days. You must have done the job, and that must be why the Orbs are a different color than they were when I let you borrow them."

"That is very perceptive of you, priest. We are here to return the Orbs to you and to ask you something."

"What would you like to ask?"

"These Orbs have become far more important than you can ever imagine. As such, we wish to ask you to protect these orbs from all who would try to reawaken Kyogre and Groudon."

"Won't I need a little help?"

"Relax. First of all, the Pokemon of this place will be helping you protect the orbs."

The newly formed Ghost Pokemon, created from the spirits lost in the battle that was, Banette, and Dusclops appeared alongside the priest. The priest looked at both of them, and Banette and Dusclops nodded at him approvingly.

"And second of all, we will give you some extra powers to assist you."

Suddenly, Lugia and Ho-oh began to glow brightly, as if trying to launch an attack. Instead, the priest also began to glow brightly. After a few seconds, the glowing ended and the priest fell to the ground, holding his head in obvious pain.

"Don't be alarmed, priest. The pain you feel is simply your mind being opened up to a new perception."

The priest wanted to scream, but didn't. After a couple of minutes, he stood up.

"I can feel all the energies of the world now. How is this going to help?"

"Once you do some training on your own, you'll be able to use your new-found psychic powers to further augment your ability to guard the Orbs."

"Thank you Lugia, Ho-oh."

"You're welcome. One suggestion, though."

"What's that?"

"You're going to be guarding those orbs for a long time, so I would suggest taking a wife soon, so that you can have a child to pass down the bloodline over time. Ho-oh and I will leave a latent energy within the mountain. In that way, all your children will become enlightened."

"You mean any children I have will experience the pain I have?"

"Not right away, only when it becomes necessary for the child to become enlightened, most often when the previous generation is no longer able to protect the Orbs."

"Well, I can live with that."

"Thank you, priest. We shall be going now."

And with that, Lugia and Ho-oh took off back to the site of Kyogre and Groudon's battle.

There was one more task at hand for the legendary birds. The knowledge of this apocalyptic event was not to live on except where it needed to be, in the minds of the birds and the minds of the priest and his eventual wife. In order to hide this battle from the masses, it was necessary to bury them in the Earth.

The question was, where could they hide the creatures while leaving as little chance as possible that they could be found again?

So while Lugia and Ho-oh were flying back to the site of the downfall of Kyogre and Groudon, they were looking for places which were naturally shielded from the world. They found what they were looking for over a set of domed islands in an archipelago near a landmass going east. The landmass is, of course, what would eventually become known as Hoenn.

The reason they liked these islands so much was because the only way in was through a deep underwater tunnel, nearly making it impossible for anyone to enter the island. The better part was that on the outside, the islands looked completely inconspicuous. The birds continued to the north-east and found Kyogre and Groudon still unconscious. Lugia and Ho-oh landed on the apocalypse creatures and used Teleport to go inside the islands. They deposited the creatures into their "tombs" and teleported out again.

End Flashback

At this point, the psychic images ceased as all was out in the open. The children and even the psychic humans were shocked at what they saw.

"How come we never knew about the whole truth before, Lugia?" Calvin asked angrily.

"It was necessary to only allow you to know the partial truth. You see, knowing the whole truth was not necessary for you to guard the Orbs, so we left out parts of the truth in order to safeguard our ancestors."

Martin interrupted them. "Excuse me. I know you're angry, but don't we still have a job to do?"

Calvin and Lugia stared at each other for a moment, but then eased up. "The child's right. Our argument will mean nothing if the world is destroyed, will it?"

Lugia spoke telepathically, "You're right."

Lugia turned toward the children. "Now, children, you need to know a few things before you can decide if you think you're up to the task."

"What more is there to know?" Ken asked. "We go and find some more of those Orbs, and then eliminate Kyogre and Groudon!"

"If it were that simple, Ho-oh and I would have completed the task without needing to ask for help. However, the material used to create them, Mythril, was depleted by ancient humans long ago. It has not been seen on the surface for many years."

"Then how are we supposed to get some?" Sheila asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Relax, Sheila. There are still two veins of Mythril remaining on the planet. First, is the Cave of Origin, which is located on Sootopolis Island to the east."

"Well, then we should just go to Sootopolis and get the Mythril, right?" Ken asked.

"There are two problems with doing this. First, the Cave of Origin is guarded and it would be hard to enter. Second, the Mythril emits an energy which naturally attracts Pokemon toward it. And since Kyogre and Groudon's prisons were not far to the northeast…"

"They would be attracted to the Mythril and will soon be over the island." Martin noted.

"Correct. Therefore, we shall go to the other known vein in the world, near our home in the Sevii Archipelago."

"The Sevii Archipelago? Where's that?" Sheila asked with curiosity.

"The Sevii Archipelago is to the south of the Kanto region. Where we're looking for is another set of islands within the Archipelago, known as the Tanoby Ruins after the discoverer of the ruins. Within those ruins exist the Unown, mysterious creatures from another world."

"Wait… I thought I read in school that the Unown were said to live somewhere in the Johto region." Ken said.

"That's true, Ken. However, that's their secondary colony on this world. Their primary colony is around a vein of Mythril existing in the Sevii Archipelago. You see, the Mythril can strengthen their psychic link to their world."

"So what makes you think we can get some Mythril?" Martin asked with great interest.

"The Unown can sense whether your intentions are pure or not. They are also aware of the disaster so many years ago. So it should not be as much of a problem for you to get the Mythril as it would be for someone in Team Aqua or Magma."

"Maybe. But, once we get the Mythril, what do we do with it?"

"The knowledge of crafting Mythril has obviously been lost over the centuries. However, Ho-oh and I have allowed 1 human to keep the knowledge alive, in case something like this happened. We will take you to him when the time comes."

"The questions now remains… will you help us to save this world?"

For Ken, the answer was simple, "Yes. If I don't help, then this world may be destroyed, and we can't allow that to happen!"

For Martin, the decision was also simple. "I agree with Ken. We must do something to stop our destruction!"

For Sheila, however, it was not so simple. "I'm not so sure about this. What if I don't have what it takes to help out? I'll just be getting in your way…"

"Sheila, if you don't help us now, this world may not live to see tomorrow."

"Ken's right. Although I don't really want to be with anyone, I do think our chances of succeeding are better if we band together against Kyogre and Groudon."

"Besides, Sheila, don't you want to be known throughout all time as a hero?"

These words got Sheila thinking again about her merits. After a few minutes, she was ready to give her answer. "If we're together, then there's nothing we can't do. I'll come with you."

Lugia and Ho-oh spread their wings and crouched to the ground. "Fine. Then get on our backs. We will take off for the Sevii Archipelago at once."

Martin chose to climb onto Ho-oh, and Sheila onto Lugia. Ken also got onto Lugia because of how scared she had seemed moments before. They all took off at once and flew to the east. Beatrice and Calvin were waving until they got out of sight.

The children have accepted their task. However, it's a long journey to re-seal Kyogre and Groudon. Will they be able to retrieve the Mythril before the two creatures destroy the world? Find out in Chapter 7: "Danger".

When the children were out of sight, Beatrice and Calvin were very tired from the images they saw. Suddenly, several Pokemon gathered around them, looking very angry. The humans could tell that the Pokemon felt betrayed in some way for allowing Team Magma to get their hands on one of the Orbs.

Calvin put up a psychic barrier as Vulpix attacked. She hit the barrier quite hard. Duskull and Shuppet both launched Shadow Ball attacks at the barrier simultaneously. The strain to keep the barrier up was too much on Calvin and he blacked out. Beatrice looked over at her husband, and Chimecho used Hypnosis to knock her out. Defenseless, the Pokemon took out all their rage on them, and killed them.

-Ever Grande Island-

Suddenly, a femalevoice cried out, "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"


End file.
